Maybe We Could
by foreverchasingthedream
Summary: Could Carla and Nick make it as parents or will their own fears and insecurities hold them back from what they want most?
**So this isn't my normal style but I thought I'd give it a go anyway. Let me know what you think, may continue depending on thoughts and reviews. Hope you enjoy...**

.

It was a cold Saturday in mid January. Nick and Carla had spent the morning snuggled up on the sofa eating bacon butties and watching trashy tv. Granted their wasn't much tv watching going on. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, they were desperately in love and not afraid to show it.

"Carla, c'mon its gone midday. We really should be getting dressed at some point" Nick suggested to Carla.

"I'm quite alright snuggled up here with you though Nicky boy" Carla said in a childish manner knowing that Nick found this adorable and with this she would always get her own way.

But today Nick wasn't being a soft touch.

"How about we get up and go for a walk? It's a lovely day" Nick proposed, peering out on the window to the street below where he could see Roy sweeping up bits of rubbish that had landed themselves on his doorstep.

"But it's cold out there" Carla whined, although inside she quite liked the idea of a walk with Nick, that way she got to show her man off to the world. A man who she knew she didn't deserve but a man who she loved more than anything.

"Well how about we go out for a couple of hours and then when we get back I'm sure I'll be able think of a way to warm you up" Nick said raising his eyebrows at Carla who's lips curled into a loving smile.

With that Carla stood up off the sofa and made her way over to Nick who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well how could I refuse an offer like that" she whispered into Nick's ear before placing her lips firmly against his. Their kiss quickly deepened as they always seemed to do before Carla pulled away smirking at Nick.

"There's no time for funny business like that if you want to go for a walk Nicholas" Carla said in her sarcastic tone and with that she turned around and headed towards the bedroom to get herself ready. As she walked away Nick reached out and slapped her bum causing Carla to emit a light giggle as she rushed to get ready.

As Nick watched his beautiful fiancé disappear off to get ready he smiled to himself. He was so glad that they had made it, he knew how close he had been to losing her and he couldn't bare the thought of that. Against the odds they had made it this far and things were finally looking up.

.

An hour later the loved up couple were taking a leisurely stroll around the lake at the Red Rec.

As they walked they passed couples of all ages and families with children. With each family that they passed Carla let her eyes linger for just a second longer than they should have taking in the sight of mothers and fathers doting on their children.

After half an hour of walking they found a bench and slowly sat themselves down taking the weight off their feet. Nick's arm resumed its normal position, around Carla's shoulder as she rested her head against his chest and linked her hand with his spare hand.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Nick questioned knowing that Carla was enjoying this more than she would dare let on.

"It could be worse I suppose" answered Carla who knew that Nick could see her for who she really was. A softie who just wanted love, affection and a proper relationship.

As they continue to watch the world go by a young couple were walking towards where Carla and Nick were sat, pushing the pushchair of what Carla could make out to be a newborn. As the family got closer Carla could hear the faint whimpers of the baby. Just a few years ago Carla would have despised this sound but now she found a joy in the sounds of a baby. It meant that there was a "strong and healthy" baby. Unbeknown to Nick, Carla kept her eyes fixed on the happy little family as they walked by. She couldn't help but think that it should have been her doing that.

But unbeknown to Carla, Nick was thinking exactly the same thoughts. He was thinking about how he should now have a newborn baby, a baby who he would have loved more than anything.

But they both came to the concluding thought that if they hadn't been through their own loses they wouldn't be sat here, together today. Although this did little to ease the pain of losing a child it made it easier to live with on a day to day basis.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while after the family had passed. They both had thoughts of wanting a family, together, but they were still both too scared to admit it for fear spooking the other. Nick rubbed his thumb against Carla's hand. He knew that she found it comforting to know that he was there and he wanted to make sure that he showed her the love that she deserved.

Carla slowly started to move her head from where it had been resting upon Nick's shoulder.

"Nicky I'm cold" she whined giving him her best puppy eyes and he found her truly irresistible.

"Alright, it's quite chilly out here so I guess we should make a move" he agreed before moving his lips to hers. Their kiss was gentle and loving, they made no effort to disguise the love they had for one another. But it wasn't long before their kiss was getting rather heated.

"I don't think we should be doing this is public babe" Nick hinted as he suddenly remembered that they were sat in the middle of the Red Rec.

"Spoilsport. We better head somewhere a little less public then hadn't we" Carla giggled as she rose to her feet, grabbing Nick's hand to hurry him up.

.

As they made their way into the flat Carla placed her bag down on the side whilst Nick took off his coat and threw it onto the back of the sofa.

As he turned to make his way into the kitchen Carla grabbed hold of him and secured her arms around his neck. She enjoyed feeling close to him, the warmth of his skin pressed against her own. It made her feel safe and complete. Feelings of which she had not felt in such a long time.

"Now I do believe you promised to warm me up" Carla hinted giving Nick the seductive look that made him go weak at the knees.

"I'll stick the kettle on then shall I?!" Nick teased, knowing exactly what Carla had in mind.

"Oh no you don't Tilsley" Carla responded in a firm but playful manner.

They continued to look loving into one another's eyes before their lips crashed together. This was an urgent and needy kiss and with that they made their way into their bedroom.


End file.
